fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Xiro
Xiro is a character in Fable: Jack of Blades. He is one of the main characters in the story. Biography In the heyday of the Age of Heroes, Xiro came upon the small settlement of Oddwood. It is revealed that Jack of Blades is allegedly alive and well, imposing his rule over the settlement with a small army of bandits and living a life of comfortable leisure. However, it is not known in which time frame the events of the book take place, and which time period Xiro's story is told. In response, Xiro begins to thwart the efforts of Jack of Blades at every turn, eventually crippling his operations and putting a dent in his plans, despite not intending to. When the young man is finally captured, he is sentenced to be thrown into a pit to be devoured by a balverine, but Xiro manages to escape this grisly fate by showing his true evil personality. Through his efforts, Xiro eventually exposes "Jack of Blades" as a simple bandit leader named Fred. After informing the townspeople, who turned on him earlier, he promptly left. Beatrice attempted to follow him, but Xiro responded by giving her a realistic and grim prediction of her future, before yet again telling her he wasn't a hero while revealing his darker side. Powers and Abilities At first, Xiro appeared to be incompetent with a blade, having a sword just for show. In his first fight against the bandits Xiro only won due to pure luck, with the bandits only dying through pure accidents. Despite his incompetence in a fight, Xiro continues to defeat two other bandits by accidentally setting a barn on fire, killing them. However, upon being alone with the bandits, Xiro shows that he is actually proficient with blades. He also appears to have a cunning mind along with the ability to use Will. It is revealed that he is able to create glamour and is hiding an apparently monstrous form. He is also shown to have some kind of Power over the mind, as shown by how he apparently revealed his true identity to Fred telepathically, while also terrifying Beatrice with something horrifying. Personality Xiro describes himself as a man of simple tastes, taking to traveling the roads of Albion in an attempt to spread his knowledge of the world to others. He is a simple man, and even though he arms himself with a short sword, has little inclination to fight. Though an able teacher of languages and science by trade, Xiro fashioned himself as a philosopher. Though the villagers saw him as a Hero, Xiro passionately disagreed with these claims, almost violently telling off Beatrice , an idolizing young villager, who made such a claim. Indeed, Xiro was noticably derisive of all the villagers of Oddwood, declaring that had they the nerve to stand up to Fred in the first place, none of this would have happened before declaring his intent to forget every single one of them the moment he left. In the final battle against Fred, Xiro revealed his darker nature, in contrast to the accident prone and cowardly persona he had adopted while in Oddwood. He is shown to be violent, vicious and malevolent. Privately, he confided with the dying Fred that he agreed with his twisted philosophy, seeing the people of Oddwood and perhaps humanity in general as insufferable creatures that didn't know their betters. However, while he understood the grateful Fred's ideology, he refused to forgive him, promptly stabbing him. Appearance Xiro is a man who appears to be in his twenties. He has an angular, careworn face, usually wide-eyed and befuddled, though at the end his eyes showed what was described as death. He has brown hair that seems to have a mind of its own. However, it is revealed that he is actually using a glamour, with his true form being able to terrify a balverine. Category:Fable: Jack of Blades Characters